Are You Receiving Me?
"Are You Receiving Me?" is a song by Andy Partridge. It was released as a single in 1978 and was included in some countries' releases of Go 2. Most re-releases include the track. A live version appeared as a B-side to the Australian "Making Plans for Nigel" single. Another appeared on BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert, which was later included in the 1998 Transistor Blast box set. An outtake version appeared on the 2002 Coat of Many Cupboards box set. Single tracklisting 7" single #A-side: "Are You Receiving Me?" 3:20 #B-side: "Instant Tunes" 2:28 (Colin Moulding) 7" white label promo #A-side: "Are You Receiving Me? (Go 2 outtake, alt mix) 3:10 #B-side: "Instant Tunes" Quotes Andy: “I remember Martin Rushent didn't turn up until really late. We were all plugged in, buzzing and ready to go at ten, and he turned up about seven in the evening.” Andy: “I quite like themes of communication or breakdowns of it (as in ‘No Language in Our Lungs’). I got jilted quite a bit as a teenager and I thought it was because I couldn't speak to girls. I later discovered it wasn't speak they were after. By the way, Son of Sam, who pokes his head up somewhere in the middle of this song, claims his dog talked him into being a murderer.” Andy (on BBC Radio 1 live version): “Up goes the rocket, down comes a shower of burning ‘Are You Receiving Me?’ sparks. I'd lost my voice by the end, but strangely and satisfyingly, I'd also lost that cold!” Andy (on Transistor Blast outtake version): “The version that came out as a single was a re-recording made later with Martin Rushent. This earlier attempt didn't quite click somehow, although, as I listen to it and write these notes, it sounds perfectly fine to me. What wasn't right about it in 1978? Working in Abbey Road had obviously rubbed off on us as my guitar solo seems to have more than a tad of George Harrison about it. I loved some of Barry's squelching organ tones. The sound of pulling your wellington boots out of the mud.” Lyrics Are you receiving me? Ah, you are deceiving me I know, see I know Are you receiving me? You are deceiving me I know, see I know When we're out walking Your mouth ain't where it's supposed to do the talking Na-na-na-na-na When we're in kissing Your lips are missing, are they out on loan to someone else Are you listening? Are you receiving me? Ah, you are deceiving me I know, see I know Are you receiving me? You are deceiving me I know, see I know When we're out walking Your mouth ain't where it's supposed to do the talking Na-na-na-na-na When we're in kissing Your lips are missing, are they out on loan to someone else Are you listening? I put it in a letter, what could be better? I put it in a note, one night I wrote I put it in a telegram, just like the son of Sam Babe there's something missing Your TV's just hissing Are you receiving me? Ah, you are deceiving me I know, see I know Are you receiving me? You are deceiving me I know, see I know Are you receiving me? Are you receiving me? Are you receiving me? Are you receiving me? Videos Promo Promo video of "Are You Receiving Me?" Uploaded by YouTube user "23Daves." Category:Discography Category:Videography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge